Another lifetime
by XenaPendragon
Summary: This is my crossover of the film Bedtime Stories and Xena. The seemingly moody receptionist, Aspen meets a fellow Xena fan, Evelyn who is hoping to buy the Nottingham hotel. They realise they both have a lot in common, and soon become good friends. But, who's side will Aspen take in the pitch for the hotel? The man she loves, or her new friend? W/ funny/shy friendship beginnings ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Yo guys, so this is that AU I've been raving on about. I'm not sure if it's necessary, but it would probably help to have seen Bedtime Stories prior to this, if not, I shall just tell you. This fic is basically the story of 2 Xena fans, Aspen (played by Lucy Lawless in Bedtime Stories) and Evelyn ( a made up character based on Shark Island Prison healer Gabrielle) Basically the hotel Aspen works in is about to be sold and she meets one of the potential buyers, Evelyn.**

**Forsooth, here is the story, enjoy as you will!**

**Bon appetit :)**

Aspen sat at her desk grumbling to herself. It had taken her the past 200 lunch breaks and hours at weekends to finish hand painting the prototype model of the hotel, and what thanks had she got for it? Barry Nottingham couldn't get off his high horse and start appreciating his employees for just one second could he? Appreciating was probably too close for comfort for him anyway; him and his stupid hygiene obsession. She hated everything about him-the stagnant low wages he gave, the long shifts, the gruelling paper work he piled on her, and - his daughter.

His perfect, skinny blonde little daughter.

She didn't love Kendall like Aspen did. Every look, every lingering glance she treasured. Every moment they spent together was just a way to help her get through the long days. She worked so hard just because she knew he would be a great business man one day, and _then_ he would need her.

But Violet. _She_ had him wrapped around her little finger. They went _everywhere_ together, swanning through the air conditioned lobby, linking arms and laughing, not noticing the lone woman slumped behind her pristine white desk.

Was it her hair? She thought, as she scrutinised her distorted reflection in the silver kettle on her tea break. She twirled her glossy black hair in her fingers. She had got it cut shorter only a few weeks ago after deciding maybe a change would get him more interested. It hadn't.

Aspen wasn't very popular with the other staff, and as she glanced quickly over her shoulder, she noticed an old lady - one of the room cleaners - looking at her with disdain. Aspen didn't bother asking anyone else if they wanted a drink anymore; those days were long gone. Instead she watched the kettle slowly as it's furious steaming slowed and the red light cut out. She sighed as she picked up the heavy kettle and poured the boiling water into her favourite mug. It was a white mug with a rectangular picture pasted across the middle which she had bought at the last Xena convention. Aspen smiled as she remembered the fun she had had there, the friends she had made. Gods, she loved that show.

As the milk lightened the colour of the dark brown coffee, she drew in a deep breath, the smell of warm coffee filling her nose. Her for work was dwindling, but she had to get through. For Kendall.

Pointed black heels clicked sharply across the glossy granite floor as she strode back to her leather computer chair. Sighing, she dropped the coffee cup onto her desk and sat down. Checking her reflection once again in the dormant computer screen, she ran her fingers through her hair, and arranged it so that it wasn't crowding her face. She smiled for the first time that day, and sat back, marginally happy at what she saw.

She looked to her left, to see Wendy, her colleague sat a way off. She smiled encouragingly, only to be rewarded with a frosty glare. Why did everyone hate her here? She wondered. Did she come across too...stand offish, because if she did it was just her shy streak. It just seemed to Aspen like she had no friends here. They all disliked her for some reason, even first time guests were usually rude to her.

"ASPEN!" His irritated voice piped up.

She snapped out of her daze and sat up straight in her chair.

"Yes sir?" She replied quickly.

He bit his lip angrily and shook his head.

"You've got to be on the ball, girl!" Barry reprimanded, as quietly as he could without making a scene.

Aspen's eyes widened, as she nodded repeatedly.

"There are some important guests coming today, and you need to be here to greet them, not away in some make believe land of yours, dreaming about that Xena rubbish!" He said, now at a loud whisper, jabbing at accusatory finger at Gabrielle's innocently smiling face on the mug.

Aspen always felt deeply offended when someone criticised Xena, and to raise his voice like that at Gabrielle, well, lets just say the coffee wasn't the only thing furiously piping anymore.

She nodded slowly, keeping her tongue carefully behind her teeth, her face in a tight grimace to stop herself saying anything back.

"Just...just be polite okay? They're potential buyers of the hotel, we need to _impress _them. Capiche?" He finished patronisingly, clicking his fingers.

"Yes. Sir." She replied with a pained, forced smile.

"That's a good girl." He said before striding away.

"Don't listen to him, Gab. He's more stupid than Joxer." She said snidely, laughing at her own insult.

Wendy saw her talking to what seemed herself, and smirked in disgust before turning to whisper unsubtly to her friend beside her. Aspen blushed, and swept up the mug, taking a long drink to hide her reddened cheeks.

"Uh, hello?" She heard a voice say from above her.

Aspen lowered the mug and placed it beside her computer.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She rehearsed, standing to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Evelyn-"

Aspen ran her finger along the list on her desk, slowing as she reached the woman's name.

"Brown? Yes we've been expecting you." Aspen finished, smiling genuinely.

Evelyn smiled back, her sea green eyes lighting up as she did so.

"Please, come this way!" She said pleasantly, taking the small keys from their number on the wall behind her.

Evelyn stooped to grab her bag's handle, and followed Aspen as she strode across the shiny black floor.

"What's your name?" She asked politely.

"M- my name ma'am?" Aspen replied astoundedly.

Evelyn nodded encouragingly.

"I'm Aspen, I'm the head secretary here."

"Lovely to meet you, Aspen." Evelyn replied, putting out a hand. Instead of shaking it, in her fluster, Aspen's Xena instincts came over her and she grasped Evelyn's forearm. Kicking herself mentally, to her surprise Evelyn did the same!

"No way! You're not-"

"You're not a Xena fan are you?" Aspen exclaimed.

"Guilty!" Evelyn replied, her nose wrinkling as she beamed.

Aspen laughed happily. By. The. Gods!

"Sorry about that, I don't even know why I did that, I guess it's just always on my mind!" She said, still laughing."

"Oh, it's fine." Evelyn said, lowering her voice. "To be honest, I have to try hard not to quote it all the time, even in conference meetings. Once though, I did sneak one in."

"Haha! And what was that?" Aspen asked, suddenly forgetting all her polished manners.

"We have to buy the hotel, it's for the greater good!" Evelyn said, cracking up at the memory. They both laughed heartily.

"That's a good one!" Aspen said, in awe at her new friend. "So are you confident about your pitch on Tuesday?"

"Quite, I have a few ideas up to now. I might try to wing it a bit, see how it goes." She said as she nodded, the multicoloured braid at the front of her hair jolting as she did so.

Her blonde hair and colourful clothes made her look incredibly fashionable, but her kind green eyes took away any hint of possible intimidation. She was a kind, warm person you would feel welcome to approach. Her thin, forest green shirt accentuated her eyes and she wore many plaits threaded in her shoulder-length hair.

"Well, good luck. I hope you get it." Aspen said pleasantly. "And this is you! Number 401." She said, handing over the small key.

"Thanks!" Evelyn smiled back, before taking the key and throwing open the door to the beautifully sunlit modern room.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Aspen asked.

"No, thanks.. Aspen? Seeya later."

Aspen closed the door to Evelyn's room and walked down the long hallway with a spring in her step.

She had a friend.

**Note: Yeah, I do like to do wee little chapters, sorry! It's just still in progress so I thought I'd just put a bit up while I'm still working on it. Anyway, let me know what you think! Any reviews are greatly appreciated :) Thanks guys, and battle on!**


	3. Chapter 3

She strode alongside the pool, watching her own uniformed reflection rippling across the water. The door clicked shut, and Aspen turned down the lights in her living room. They gave off a warm orange glow, and gave the wide open room a cosy feel. Sitting on her leather sofa, she turned on the TV.

Nothing on.

Great.

She had no excuse not to watch Xena! Springing back up, she raided her 10th anniversary box set and drew out number 8 - The Bitter Suite. As the dvd retracted smoothly into the machine, Aspen smiled to herself and went to make herself a drink as the Playback theme played continuously to the 90's shows images moving in the background. She drew the blinds and checked the door was locked one last time. Warming her hands on her black Callisto mug, she sank back down into the cold leather settee and shivered as she waited for the menu to appear.

Punching the play button a little too enthusiastically, the screen burst into life just as Aspen's face lit up.

She grimaced as she watched poor Gabby go through her own torture. Gods, how she hated the bit before the titles. She never used to watch it, but realised she had been missing a vital Callisto scene all this time so decided to stick with it, no matter how painful it was to watch.

She allowed all her anxieties and anger to melt away in the great sea of Illusia and forgot all about Barry and his...brat. Singing along to every single word in song and reciting each spoken line, the Bitter Suite was over again before she knew it. Black lines of watery mascara tracked her face, and her eyes resembled a panda's.

"Gods. Every time. Curse you LoDuca for The Way Out. The way out of my emotional control more like." She said to herself.

Stopping the DVD carefully before placing the sacred disc back in its box, Aspen made her way to her poster covered room. From every angle she had a glossy photo print of just about every subtext scene in the whole show - sunset at the end of Hooves and Harlots, hug at the end of Tale of Two Muses, the fireside scene at the end of Return of Callisto, you name it.

She placed her mug on her bedside table and climbed into her cold bed. The conference was only 2 days away. She was 2 days away from the moment she would have to betray her new friend.

**Note: Hope it's not too rife with references, they really are my weakness. Anyway I believe they get worse as this goes on. Btw I hope you all appreciate my fantastic photo editing skills on paint! It's no ordinary story image haha! Just joking, it's terrible really. Anyway hope you're all enjoying it! Let me know your thoughts and yeah, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
